


Freedom

by HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9681284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou/pseuds/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou
Summary: He finally knew the feeling of freedom.





	

Tyler slammed the door shut behind him before leaning back against it, as harsh pants of breath left him. He felt like he was being suffocated by all the expectations that were being forced on his shoulders, he had to be the perfect son, the perfect brother, who got good grades, played basketball and went to church every Sunday. When his back hit the door he slid down until he was sitting down on the floor. He raised his hand to place it on his chest above his pounding heart, the pounding was getting faster and faster until he thought that it would beat straight out of his chest, that when he noticed how much he was trembling for the first time. Tyler pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them before burying his face in his legs, he then tried to force himself to take deep breaths but it felt like there was an invisible hand wrapped throat preventing him.

After gasping for breath and failing for a few minutes Tyler managed to stumble up on to his feet and made his way to the window but he fell down on to his hands and knees because he felt lightheaded. _'Maybe if I get some fresh air it will help._ ' He thought to himself as he eyes the window that he was making slow process to.

When he finally made it to the window he used what was the last of his strength to pull himself to sit on the window sill and push the window open. Tyler was leaning against the wall still trying to force breath into his lungs when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eyes. It was a bird flying off into the distance, leaving behind the suffocating neighbourhood in search of freedom, and in that second Tyler was insanely jealous of that bird. _'I wish I could leave behind everything and just fly away. The freedom the bird has simply by spreading its wings and flying away.'_ He thought to himself as he watched as the bird got further and further away. An idea then popped into his head as the bird was no longer visible.

Tyler stood up on the window sill and spread out his arms as though they were wings before closing his eyes before stepping forward.

And then he was flying away.

He finally knew the feeling of freedom.

* * *

 

**It's my first TOP fanfic and I hope it's not too bad. Stay alive frens |-/**


End file.
